The present invention relates to electric outlets, and more particularly, to an electric outlet remote control and power protection circuit.
Regular home or office electric apparatus may be directly connected to the electric sockets of wall outlets or through electric extension cables. For a safety use of an electric apparatus, fuseless circuit breaker means may be installed. However, the fuseless circuit breaker may do no work upon an overcurrent if the cable to the load does not match the specification of the fuseless current breaker. Any minor specification error between the fuseless circuit breaker and the electric cable may cause a short circuit upon an overload before breaking of the circuit breaker. Because regular electric wall outlets do not have voltage and current indications, the user may misuse an electric wall outlet, causing a catastrophe.
Further, regular electric apparatus commonly have the remote control function. For controlling different electric apparatus, different remote controllers shall be used. It is inconvenient to control a number of electric apparatus with a number of remote controllers.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a remote control and power protection circuit, which enables the user to selectively control on/off status of the electric sockets of an electric outlet. It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote control and power protection circuit, which automatically cuts off power supply from the electric outlet under control upon an overload. The remote control and power protection circuit is installed in an electric outlet, and adapted to control the operation of each electric socket of the electric outlet by means of a remote controller and to automatically trip off the circuit upon an overcurrent or overvoltage. The remote control and power protection circuit includes a CPU having voltage/current detector and amplifier circuit means and voltage/current judging circuit means adapted to detect the voltage/current value of inputted power supply, and to drive a red LCD to flash and a buzzer to buzz when inputted current value approaches the rated value, and to drive an overload switch element to trip off power supply upon an overcurrent or overvoltage. The invention achieves the following advantages:
1. It detects and displays voltage value and the value of current in consumption, and gives a signal upon an overload.
2. It displays power consumption and also detects the circuit status of the electric outlet without load, and gives a signal upon an electric leakage.
3. It automatically trips off the circuit upon an overload or short-circuit.
4. It enables the user to selectively turn on/off the electric sockets of the electric outlet by means of a remote controller, preventing unnecessary power loss.
5. It enables the electric sockets of the electric outlet to be selectively turned on/off at the respective set time.
6. It enables the electric sockets of the electric outlet to be selectively switched off when receiving no load.
7. It enables the user to use one single remote controller to control two or more electric outlets.